Divine Comedy
by Skippy-Friendly-Banshee
Summary: Six teens are accepted into Oxford University, where they strive for success, friendship, and even love? Join our six protagonists as they enter the bloody battlefield known as college! "Cauliflower is nothing but cabbage with a college education." -Mark Twain
1. Welcome to Oxford

**Elsword- Rune Slayer- 18  
**

**Aisha- Elemental Aisha- 18**

**Eve- Code Empress- 18**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser- 18**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker- 18**

**Raven- Reckless Fist- 18**

* * *

**Divine Comedy**

"All set?" Parents asked their beloved children.

"Gees Mom! I'm in college! Stop babying me!" Ungrateful children replied.

Where are we, you must wonder. Why are there so many cars and moving trucks? Why so many alumni?

The answer is simple my friend. This is Oxford University in Oxforshir, England. With a beautiful campus surrounded by a small town composed mostly of traditional cottages, Oxford University was one of the most famous of England's Colleges. The cool, fresh breeze carried the smell of flowers from the not too distant country side. Street performers playing the violin could be heard from miles away.

"Miss Eve, would you prefer that we park the car and help you, or return to London?" A posh voice chimed.

A tall silver-haired girl stepped out of the luxurious silver Audi. Her hair was arranged so two silver braids formed matching buns at the top of her head. Eve's amber eyes darted to the driver's seat, where her maid sat.

"No, there is no need for you and Oberon to stay here and fuss over me. I shall just ask if I need help. Thank you Ophelia." Eve smiled, showing off her pearl white teeth.

"If that is your wish Miss Eve." Ophelia smiled, and directed Oberon towards the crowded exit.

"You should have gone to Cambridge!" An angry father's voice shouted over the loud noises.

"So far, so good. Hm~" Eve smiled slowly faded, as her eyes searched for a white moving truck. "I wonder where the truck went."

Eve's eyes set on a girl with long blonde hair, which one could compare to the sun's radiant gold.

"Um, excuse me. Do you know where the movers for section K are parked?"

The blonde girl turned around, seemingly surprised at the sudden question. Her emerald like eyes lit up, and a smile crossed her face.

"Section K? Why yes! That's right here! I'm part of section K too! Pleased to meet you, my name's Rena Amiam!"

The girl, Rena, offered a delicate hand. Eve curved her lips into what one could describe as a small smile, and shook it.

"My name is Eve Lisent. It's nice to meet you."

The two girls noticed a boy with wild ruby colored hair accompanied by a girl with two twin amethyst pig-tails wandering towards them.

"Are you two K?" The boy inquired.

In any other situation, the sentence wouldn't have made sense. However, this was not 'any other situation'. The two 'K's' understood what the stranger was asking.

"Yep~" Rena grinned brightly, while Eve waved.

"See! I _told_ you they were!" The girl huffed.

"Oh please! You just guessed!" The red-head countered.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did to-"

Rena's friendly aura quickly turned dark and grim.

"Will you two please stop fighting?" Rena requested, in a tone which sounded more like a command.

"Yes sir." The two muttered under their breath.

"Great! My name is Rena Amiam, and this is Eve Lisent!"

The boy messed with his hair as he spoke.

"I'm Elsword Sieghart."

"I'm Aisha Angelo!"

"Please to meet you, Elsword and Aisha. Say, are you two a couple?" Eve questioned, curiously.

The 'couple' stared at Eve for 5 long seconds, not uttering a sound.

The silence was shattered by hysterical laughter.

"Us! As if I would even _talk _to someone so stupid like _him_!" Aisha laughed while wiping water from her eyes.

"Someone stupid like me? What's that suppose to mean?" Elsword questioned, obviously appalled at what Aisha had called him after _all _he'd done to help her find Section K.

"Oh please! You obviously lucked out on the SATs!" Aisha taunted.

"Did not!" Elsword retorted, taking Aisha's bait.

"Elsword, what did I say about fighting?" Rena's aura yet again changed.

"Nothing! I said nothing! Please to kill me!"

"Okay?" Rena raised an eyebrow.

"WHO WANTS FUDGE?!" A voice not too far yelled.

"Lol, what?" Aisha laughed.

A lollito boy with untamed blonde with light brown streaks ran towards them, flailing his arms.

"Anyone want fudge?" The boy asked with a smile.

Eve raised an eyebrow, quizzically. "Let's see this fudge."

The boy's smiled widened. "Alright, you got me. I don't have any fudge. I guess I owe you now…"

The boy stared at Eve, as if asking her name.

"Eve Lisent. And you?"

The boy smirked. "Chung. Chung Seiker."

Aisha stared at the two, along with a bewildered Elsword and a grinning Rena.

"Wait… are you two _flirting_?" Elsword asked hesitantly.

"WHAT? NO!" The two shouted in sync.

"M'kay. Whatever you say." Rena chuckled.

As Eve and Chung walked way from the group towards the parking lot, Chung started suing cheesy pick-up lines.

"Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten, I see."

Eve giggled, lightly punching Chung in the shoulder.

A man with black hair in a matching suit walked up to them.

"It seems your missing a person. No matter, I bet they'll arrive shortly. The moving trucks just parked. All you need to do is sign here and put your dorm number, and I'll have them move all your things there." The man finished.

He passed around a sheet, which everyone signed.

"Alright. I'll lead you to your house."

"Houses are divided into grades. You'll be in house K. There are six dorms, one kitchen, one common room for you freshman, and two public bathroom's for each gender. There are no supervisors, but I doubt that'll be a problem."

The man took out a key from his suit pocket. "There are spare keys inside, but make sure you don't lose this one."

He threw it to Elsword.

The five entered the brightly lit house. They entered the common room, and plopped down on the fabric covered chairs.

"So… what do you guys major in?" Rena asked.

"Art." Aisha said, sipping a tea which no one knew where she got it.

"Culinary Arts." Elsword muttered, blushing.

Aisha laughed at him, causing the poor boys face to become a brighter shade of red.

"Math." Eve smiled, sipping a cup of tea.

"Math? I do Finance! We should totally start a firm! I can see it now! Eve & Chung, Inc." Chung's eyes sparkled as he envisioned the firm.

"I major in Art History." Rena smiled.

"So, Culinary Arts Elsword…" Aisha smirked.

"My parents were French pastry chefs! I inherited their love of pastries and cooking." Elsword smirked suddenly.

"So you're an Art geek Aisha." Aisha's face turned red from anger.

"H-how _dare_ you say that!' Aisha grabbed a nearby broom and started hitting the poor fool on the head.

"So all the dorms together for each grade makes a house. Six times four equals 24. Four for each grade. This house is the freshman dorm, so we don't get to see the other 18. The kitchen must be for Elsword's Culinary Arts classes. Without him, we'd probably in house A or E." Eve stated.

Chung leaned back in his chair. "Man this rocks. I could have gone to London School of Economics, but I get to go to the more fun school. I also get Stock Investment classes. I can finally invest and become the next Warren Buffet, or even become a Investment Banker like my fri-"

Rena cut Chung off. "Now, now. We all love our majors, but let's not ramble on."

Chung pouted. "Aw!"

Aisha's face lit up, and she put down her broom. "I know! Let's exchange schedules!"

Everyone read theirs out loud, starting with Aisha.

**Aisha Angelo**

**Painting and Drawing**

**Science (Biology)**

**Physical Education (Track & Field)**

**Lunch**

**Photography**

**Study Skills (Library)**

**Elsword Sieghart**

**Cooking (Pastry Dishes)**

**Science (Biology)**

**Physical Education (Track & Tennis)**

**Lunch**

**Recipe Research Course (RRC)**

**Study Skills (Library)**

**Rena Amiam**

**Art History **

**Science (Meteorology)**

**Physical Education (Archery & Karate)**

**Lunch**

**History**

**Study Skills (Dinning Hall)**

**Eve Lisent**

**Mathematics**

**Science (Physics)**

**Physical Education (Martial Arts)**

**Lunch**

**Engineering**

**Psychology**

**Chung Seiker**

**Mathematics**

**Science (Physics)**

**Physical Education (Kendo & Fencing)**

**Lunch**

**Financial Course (Investment Planning)**

**Psychology**

Chung smirked. "Yay! Eve, you and I have nearly all the same classes!"

Eve smiled towards the others. "Too bad we only have Lunch together. Maybe next semester we won't have to take Psychology. Chung, why don't you have two major classes?"

Chung looked down at his schedule. "You need to be good in Math to be good in the market."

Eve nodded.

"YUSH! College is meant to suck, but with you guys as my friends, and cooking classes, I feel like it won't suck as much!" Elsword smiled widely, hugging the closest person, which happened to be Aisha.

Aisha pushed Elsword off. "BAKA! DON'T TOUCH ME MORON!"

Rena chuckled. "I wonder when he's going to arrive."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. "He?"

Rena smiled. "There are 3 boy dorms and 3 girl dorms. There are 2 boys and 3 girls, thus the last person is a he."

"Oh!"

Rena rolled her eyes, yet she still smiled.

* * *

**Yay! I finished 7 pages… only 1,400 words though T.T**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Quick note about my uploading, I tend to brainstorm for 3 days, then type it all in one day. So, I usually upload in 4 days, a week max.**

**If you have any comments or creative criticism, please feel free to review or PM me**

**I will try my best to answer every comment and PM, so don't freak out if I don't answer them immediately**


	2. This Is My Calling

Chapter 2~ This Is My Calling

A beam of warm, bright sunlight hit the cool floor.

"Ah~ Finally peace and quiet." A violet-haired girl with matching eyes muttered, yawning and stretching her limbs.

"Aisha! Breakfast is ready!" A soothing voice called from below, startling the girl.

Aisha quickly regained her senses and breathed in the delicious smell of eggs, accompanied by some Earl Grey tea.

Aisha lifted her feet off of her small bed, and onto the cold wooden floor.

Her room was filled with a golden sunlight, coming through one, wide northern window.

The room seemed to have been drenched in purple. Drapes, bed-sheets, even some furniture was painted in a lavender color.

"Coming!" Aisha stumbled out of her dorm room and into a brightly lit hallway.

"Man, I'm _so _tired!" A crimson haired boy muttered inside the kitchen, slumped in a chair.

"How could you be, we all went to sleep at 7 o'clock."

Elsword, Chung, Rena, and Aisha, who were all currently seated around the pine-wood table, turned to face Eve as she spoke.

The petite girl sipped her Earl Grey as she spoke. "Care to tell us what you were doing last night, Elsword?"

As if the sun had felt the suspicion growing, a ray of sunlight fell onto the poor boy's face.

It was as if Eve had magically become Chief Investigator at Scotland Yard, and her 'criminal' was Elsword.

Four sets of eyes turned to face the poor fool, who was sweating like a pig, if pigs can sweat. Be it because of the sun, or if he was truly guilty of some atrocity, it didn't matter.

Elsword was hiding something, and I had perked the interest o everyone around the kitchen table.

As frowns turned to delighted smirks, Elsword tried to muster up some courage and speak.

"Erm, you see, I was, um, cooking?"

Eve smiled, victory was hers.

"So… no opening ceremony this year." Rena flipped the last of the eggs on a plate, and brought it to the table.

Chung grabbed for the steaming plate, only to have his hand slapped away by Eve.

"I heard things didn't go to well last year. Now they're skipping the ceremony and going right to classes. Guess we have classes on the first day." Aisha spoke up.

"Harsh." Chung nodded, hugging his throbbing hand.

"Bah. We don't need 'dem ceremonies. Hey, for lunch, I'm treating us all to Yo!Sushi." Chung munched on his 'scrambled eggs'. It was truly sunny-side-up eggs scrambled together to create a strange mix of liquids and solids.

Elsword's egg covered face rose from his plate, all signs of exhaustion gone. "Someone say sushi?"

Rena chuckled and rose to get a dampened towel to wipe the boy's face.

The smell of eggs became faint as everyone ate their meal silently.

Soon, the sound of dishes being cleaned was all one could hear throughout the K residence.

**8:00 A.M. **

"Have fun in cooking!" Aisha smirked as Elsword's face turned bright red.

"Paint your life away. Not like you have one!" Elsword stuck his tongue out.

Aisha narrowed her eyes menacingly. "What… did you say."

"N-nothing!"

**9:00 A.M. (Biology)**

The room smelled of exotic herbs, which no one could quite identify. There were mini green-houses all over the room, some filled with cacti or even some yellow poppies. The room was set up so there were desks in the center of the room, and lab counters on the perimeter.

All the black desks in the middle were arranged in a circle, so everyone could be parallel to another person. One black desk could fit two students, which made your desk partner your lab partner too. The desks were made of slick black mahogany wood, which must have cost a small fortune.

Two wide windows were placed on the northern and eastern alls, which allowed much of sunlight into the otherwise dark room. A lone chalkboard was hung on a wall so half the 'group' faced it. The name _Professor Buch _was scrawled across the width of the board.

"Nieh." Elsword slouched against the back of his chair.

"-ery good question! These are your _permanent_ seats! No buts!"

Half the class groaned while Elsword gazed at teacher.

Professor ChaCha Buch-Er, as he was nicknamed. People believed he experimented on lizards, and added an –er to his name. The man was small and stout. He had sever acne, but it as concealed with an unnatural green colored paste. Mr. Buch had said it was to keep his acne under control. Sadly, the poor man looked more like a lizard, with his round face and lack of hair.

"Psst! Aisha! Hello? Miss Sunshine?" Elsword poked his seat partner.

Aisha turned around slowly, flames replaced her lilac eyes.

"**What did you say?"** She said, glaring daggers at him.

"Sheesh! What's your problem?"

**(Meteorology Class)**

The 'Clouds n' Plows' classroom was set up much like the Biology classroom. Well, except that it was completely bare. There were no plants or cacti. On the chalkboard, the name Ms. Echo was neatly written in the top right corner of the board, so small an onlooker would miss it. There was a strong smell of burning sugar, most likely coming from the Chemistry class next door, which made some students gag.

A short professor with white hair. No, we're not at Hogwarts. The meteorology a.k.a., Clouds n' Plows, teacher had two snow-white colored pigtails. She wore a lab-coat and was, against the no-food policy, sucking a lollipop. Ms. Evan Echo, nicknamed Double E, was the youngest teacher in the science department throughout the whole country.

"Ahem. Once I call your name of you and your partner, please find each other and find a table to sit at. Tom and Chris. Kat and Spencer-"

Chairs were pushed back, the students grouped together, and sat with their partners.

"Rena and Raven. Simm-"

Rena turned, only to face a raven, no pun intended, haired boy with amber eyes, staring back at her.

"Um, hi? I'm Raven Signa." The boy smiled slightly as he took a seat.

"I'm, er, Rena Amiam. So… what section are you in, if you don't mind my asking."

Rena could feel the tension slowly dissipating slowly, and the smell of burning sugar didn't bother her as much. Raven leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head.

"My plane was delayed for a whole day, so I missed yesterday. I'm supposed to be in section K."

Rena's face turned from surprise to pure joy.

"Yes! We're dorm mates! You'll love the others! Oh, it's going to be so much fun!"

Raven seemed taken back from the happiness radiating from this one girl. He blushed slightly at her enthusiasm.

"I'm sure this year will be very fun."

Rena smiled brightly. "We're going out to eat at Yo!Sushi, if you want to join us."

Raven's eyes widened. "Sushi?"

The two continued conversing while Echo started explaining the class curriculum.

**(Physics Class)**

Like all the other classes in the science sections, the classroom was arranged in a heartness discussion method.

Unlike the other class, complicated formulas were etched into some tables, on posters, and onto the chalkboard.

The teacher, Professor Allegro, seemed to be just a child, but was truly in his mid-thirties.

"All of you, you have 30 seconds, pick your partners."

The room reeked with a stench of desperation. No one wanted to be alone without a partner.

"Oh! Chung-kun, be _my _partner!"

"No! Be _mine_!"

Girls, and some guys started fighting over who could be Chung's seat partner.

"Urm, sorry. I'll be partners with Eve instead. Maybe next term?" The blonde gave a sweet smile melting everyone right on the spot.

Eve looked surprised, and blushed as everyone glared at her. "Why pick the class nerd as your partner, hm?"

"'Cause your cool." Chung winked at her, but Eve just put her textbook between them.

**2 Classes Later at 11:00 A.M.**

"LUNCH!"

"YEAH BRAH! IMMA GO GET MCDOALDS THEN BURGER KING THEN WENDY'S THEN-"

"Lol man. We're in Oxford. They don't have Wendy or Burger King."

"WHAT?!"

Eve laughed slightly at the stupid comments and excitement of her classmates.

"EVE! CHUNG! PEOPLE!" An annoying voice screeched.

Elsword waved wildly as Aisha pretended not to know him.

The four, Eve, Chung, Elsword, and Aisha walked down a narrow road to the sushi place.

They entered the restaurant; they took their seats at a counter next to a conveyer belt.

One could see the chefs making sushi in the middle of the conveyer belt.

"MOCHI!" Elsword whisper shouted.

"Oh, there's Rena and… ANOTHER GUY?!" Chung gasped.

Chung went on a rant on how she was too young to date, while the others laughed at his 'brother-mode'.

"Hey guys! This is our last 'member'! Say hi Raven!" Rena called.

Raven smiled shyly and waved.

"Phew. I thought he was your boyfriend!" Chung sighed.

Rena and Raven blushed and awkwardly moved farther apart.

"Let's eat!" Elsword pumped his fist.

The awkward tensions eased, and everyone stuffed themselves with food.

It was truly the greatest of days.

**So. Much. Typing! I went to see the Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug, and Frozen. SMAUG! My weekend rocked, but I had homework, so sorry for the long wait. **

**If you have any comments or creative criticism, please feel free to review or PM me**

**I will try my best to answer every comment and PM, so don't freak out if I don't answer them immediately**


	3. Even Miracles Take a Little Time

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. On vacation I peer-tutor and do extra-credit for school. As a Senior, you have to do a bunch of tests called AP tests, which you have to study for, and which are very important for College or University. So all in all, I was very busy, but I now have free time! Sadly, school started up again this Monday. My school hours are 8 AM-6 PM, plus the two to three hours of homework. -.-"**

**Psychology**

"Aw, why does Psych. have to have so many projects each term! Don't we get enough each week!" a blonde muttered, as he banged his head against the solid top of his desk.

The Psychology classroom was unlike the other Science department rooms. It had bookshelves lining nearly all the walls. They were filled with musty, old, and dusty encyclopedia's on the human brain and other subjects in the field. The room, sadly for our students, smelled only of books and dust, if dust even smelled like anything. While most classes had windows, the Psychology class had the most unlucky disposition. It was smack in the middle of the main building, surrounded by corridors and other classrooms. The only sight to see was the Seniors and Juniors walking out to their P.E. classes.

It had been a couple weeks since the school's first term had commenced. Instead of the pleasure of heading out to the Yo!Sushi restaurant every school day, the 'gang' learned that money was an essential part of life, and could not waste $50 on a meal at a restaurant. No, they had to economise. That meant no fancy food, only what the cafeteria could come up with.

"Monsieur Seiker, would you please grant the class the utmost, comment dire, pleasure of your attention?" A heavy French accent brought back the wandering minds to the task at hand.

"Sir, are you Belgium?" A curious student asked, while many of her fellow classmates snickered at what reaction the Parisian would get.

"SACRILEGE! Non, I am PARISIAN! Not Belge! And do not start with the Canadians aussie! Now, let us start with the project, toute suite!" The Frenchman's face was flushed red, perhaps in anger mused Chung.

"This week's project is the homo sapien cerebrum. For all you idio- I mean less intelligent beings, that means the human brain. You'll start by picking a part of the cerebrum and writing an essay with your partner."

The pairs went up and picked their pieces of the brain. Eve sauntered over towards the hat, dreading whatever she would pick.

"Amygdala?" Chung stared at the paper, an eyebrow raised, expressing his deep confusion.

"Oh! My favorite! That is one of the harder and more difficult. Just do what happens when the Amygdala is injured. Now everyone has picked their paint brush, now paint me a master piece! Allez! Go! To the library mes ami!"

And with that, the class ended, and so did most everyones week.

"GOD WHY?" Raven laughed at the pain and misery his good friend had to endure in one of the most difficult classes they could have.

"'Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional' M. Kathleen Casey." Rena tied her hair into a large ponytail while quoting the phrase word by word.

"I can't do this, Sam.

I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger, they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going. Because they were holding on to something.

What are we holding onto, Sam?

That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo... and it's worth fighting for." Elsword walked into the room, acting out the whole Lord of the Rings scene, much to everyone's amusement.

"Ah Elsword. A man of many talents." Aisha stifled a laugh.

Eve, Chung, Rena, Raven, Aisha, and Elsword had regrouped near their 'dorm house'.

"How 'bout we watch a movie tonight?" Raven suggested as he turned the key in the house's lock.

"Sorry, but Chung and I have a project-" Eve started, only to be interrupted by Chung.

"Again."

"-that is most important for this term. It counts for 25% of our grade."

"Fine! I'll do the stupid work!" Chung stormed off to his room to collect his textbook and laptop, grumbling something about how he could just drop out of the class and make his life ten times easier.

"Well, I have no homework. I have to bake a souffle but that can wait." Elsword walked off toward the dazzling kitchen, which seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

"Because he can make souffles just like that!" Raven mocked.

"Now, now! Don't insult Elsword! Who should we thank for breakfast and tea?" Rena smiled slightly as she scolded the obsidian haired boy.

The room that rivaled the sun seemed to now be as black as night. Since their weren't many lights throughout the dorms, the School Board made sure to have lots of windows, letting the houses be illuminated by pure sunlight. It was a magnificent idea, except the student's never went home during school, and they could only 'appreciate' this during the weekend, while they were only trying to get sleep, not light.

"Let's watch LOTR! Marathon till midnight!" Elsword yelled from the kitchen.

Soon, the smell of buttered popcorn filled the room. Everyone's, excluding Chung and Eve, who were still typing away, mouths watered at the delicious smell. Such a luxury was rarely available towards the end of the month, since most personal food supplies bought by the household were eaten immediately.

"Uh, no. We're watching Blades of Glory, hands down." Aisha glared Elsword down.

"Roman vagabond." Elsword muttered, slipping onto the cool pinewood floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Aisha screamed, lifting Elsword by his collar.

"Such strength." Raven mused, his eyes wide at the purple haired girl's strength.

"Alright, we're watching Blade's of Glory!" Aisha smiled brightly, dropping Elsword to the floor.

"Mood swings much?" the red haired teenager mumbled to himself, curling into a protective ball.

The two rivals stayed away from each other during the whole movie.

**Chung & Eve**

"The amygdalae (cingulate: amygdala; /əˈmɪɡdələ/; also corpus amygdaloideum; Latin, from Greek ἀμυγδαλή, amygdalē, 'almond', 'tonsil', listed in the Gray's Anatomy textbook as the nucleus amygdalæ) are almond-shaped groups of nuclei located deep and medially within the temporal lobes of the brain in complex vertebrates, including in research to perform a primary role in the processing of memory and emotional reactions, the amygdalae are considered part of the limbic system." Chung read out loud to Eve.

"Chung. We're not allowed to use Wikipedia." Eve closed her laptop.

"Then what. I have Scholarpedia next." Chung clicked on random link on his web page, hoping with all his might that this article might be sufficient to answer all his questions.

"Oh God. Chung, you have a textbook. Use it." Chung grumbled.

He carefully placed his brand new laptop on his desk surface.

**The Next Day**

"No. Please kill me now. I beg you. End me! PLEASE!" Chung grabbed his covers, shaking his head as Elsword and Raven grabbed his legs.

"Heave-HO!" Raven and Elsword grabbed the boy's ankles, so that his pants wouldn't come off in the process.

"I am afraid the cause of this is me. I might have, slightly, made him write 'I will research important subjects' one-hundred times." Eve's face flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Are you sure it was only one-hundred times?" Rena asked quizzically, watching Chung still snoring.

"Yes quite sure." Aisha held in a chuckle as she watched Elsword and Raven curs Chung's weight.

"GET UP FAT-ASS!" Raven yelled, furiously, hitting Chung with an encyclopedia.

**After School**

Aisha walked up towards the dorm house, noting the silence of the house.

'I guess everyone is at the library doing homework.'

Aisha fished the well crafted key out of her deep pockets, and fit it into the lock. She silently closed the door, breathing in the scent of homemade cupcakes.

'Elsword must have finished his homework and gone home.' Suddenly, Aisha's smile turned into something one could describe as a 'stalker smile'.

A soft guitar tune came from the bedroom the crimson haired boy.

Aisha slowly walked up the stairs, cringing as one step creaked. She walked slowly towards the room, listening to the music.

"I saw you out there yesterday

What did you wanna say?

A perfect piece of DNA

Caught in a flashing ray

I caught you out there in the fray

What did you wanna say?

A master piece of DNA

Caught in a flashing ray

Can I smell your gasoline?

Can I pet your wolverine?

On the day my best friend died

I could not get my copper clean."

Aisha felt a smile tug at her lips as she recognized the voice of her dear rival Elsword.

"I am a misfit

I'm born with all of it

The fucking ultimate

Of love inside the atom split

I'm in a flash ray

A mash of DNA

Another popping Jay

Who thinks he's got something to say."

As the song ended, Aisha gathered up whatever courage she had left, and barged into the room.

Elsword looked up in utter horror.

"D-did y-you-"

"Yes."

"A-and h-how long w-were you-"

"Long enough."

Elsword's face turned beat red. He grabbed a pillow, seemingly trying to suffocate himself.

"Judging by the nerds inside of us, we both know you'd pass out of lack of oxygen, and no longer be able to break the respiratory system, and thus not die. Seriously El-dork, this is common knowledge." Aisha pointed at, looking rather amused at Elsword's mortification.

"Hm-eave meh h-one."

"Leave me alone I presume?" Aisha finally let herself smile.

"At least you have good music, that's an improvement. Together, we just might be able to make you normal, like me!"

Elsword lifted his head. He stuck his tongue out.

"I'd rather not!"

"Hm~ Did you misunderstand, you don't have a choice." Aisha masked her cruel smile with a kind façade.

Suddenly, Elsword grabbed Aisha's hand, watching her face flush, as he started dancing some strange dance to the new song, singing along while smirking down on the unfortunate girl.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Yeah, we'll be counting stars

I see this life

Like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

In my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right

By doing the wrong thing

And I feel something so wrong

By doing the right thing

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive"

**A/N: Second one, I realized. I haven't updated in so long, but it's not my fault! I have a bunch of new one-shot ideas, like Jack the Ripper with a twist, and a continuation of the story in D.N. Angel, Snow and Ice. I will update every weekend, if I can. I'll post the next chapter of Chentade's Pearl sooner or later… probably later =.= So much to do, so little time.**

**The songs in this chapter are:**

**"This is the Place" by Red Hot Chilli Peppers**

**"Counting Stars" by OneRepublic**


End file.
